Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH
''Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH (commonly abbreviated to FWE: REBIRTH) ''was a text to speech comedy series created by AT88TV. The series ran for three seasons from August 9th, 2014 to October 29th, 2016. Season 1 Season 1 of Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH started on August 10th, 2014 and ended on October 12th, 2014. The series did have a set storyline with the return of Microsoft Bob and Joe and the Really Sucky Virus to the fold. However, the two were thwarted by an unknown assailant, later revealed to be AT himself, with the now notorious EAS Tones Cannon. * The series clocked in, in total at 1 hour, 42 minutes over eight episodes. * The series featured the debut of the EAS Tones, a gimmick that AT would be most known for. They are in actuality the AEA tones from Alberta. Season 2 Season 2 started on November 9th, 2014 and ended on March 27th, 2016. This makes it the longest running single season of an error show in TTS history, clocking in at 504 days from beginning to end. The series at this point was plagued by issues such as technical problems and lack of inspiration that frustrated AT from the outset of this season and it underwent many major re-writes. The series ended on a cliffhanger, after Sam was shot by Scotty, the Supreme Mainframe spoke to Sam about mysterious events that happened under his nose, with the promise of a further explanation in Season 3. * The series clocked in at 1 hour, 8 minutes and 45 seconds. * The series, like Season 1, featured collaborations with many other TTS YouTubers, notably Thunderbirds101 and nkrs200. Season 3 Season 3 of Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH started on September 10th, 2016 and ended on October 29th, 2016. AT announced the return of the show a week beforehand, with the announcement coming on September 3rd. AT felt it would be remiss of him to not give his TTS career a proper send-off, and brought REBIRTH back for a third series to end his career. The series was the shortest of the three, and did not focus on any special story elements. AT decided to end the series, in his own words, prematurely, due to writer's block occurring mid season, and impending deadlines, and the Finale aired on October 29th, 2016, the same day as the Season 20 Finale of Thunderbirds101's series, which he was also involved in. AT decided he had run his course and decided to hand over his role and influence to Ducky, a person he saw as one of the prospects and future stars of the Community, and with a piano version of Sky's the Limit playing in the background, AT finally called it quits. * The series only clocked in at 30 minutes and 48 seconds, making it far shorter than the other 3. References Funny Windows Errors: REBIRTH, much like other TTS series, but to a larger extent, contains key references to pop culture, famous people and items, other YouTubers and current events. * The "EAS Tones", that became synonymous with AT over the years, are a reference to the loud and obnoxious nature of American EAS alerts. However, the Tones themselves are not the American variant, but rather they are the alert tones of the Alberta Emergency Alert system * The National Security Agency (NSA America), the Communications Security Establishment Canada (CSEC Canada) and the Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ Great Britain) are all referenced throughout Season 1 and are references to the real life organisations of the same name. * Microsoft Bob and Joe and the Really Sucky Virus are returning characters and setpieces from Season 4 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors by Thunderbirds101. * The Tip of the Day from S1EP2 is a loose reference to the 1977 film, ''"Star Wars: A New Hope", ''where the error tells Sam, that this isn't the episode he is looking for. This is referencing Obi-Wan Kenobi's quote of "These aren't the droids you're looking for." * Various setpieces and locations are references to Thunderbirds101's series, including, but not limited to, the plant of Jesoifufusy, Mr Skull, and the Angry Blue People from the Bowels Of Your Anus. * The "Second Tip of the Day" errors usually tend to mock current events, people or events in the news or countries. These errors have mocked various things, such as Donald Trump, Apple and their products, and countries, such as Canada and Scotland. * Unshmexy pronz has been used as a setpiece, referencing former TTS creator, Bendyournoodle. * In S1EP4, Sam is asked to predict the outcome of the 2018 World Cup in Russia. He says Scotland will win after invading the Final of the tournament, after the host country has invaded the other teams that they play against. * The idea of Scotland becoming a dominant force is a loosely stemmed reference to the Scottish political landscape, where the Scottish National Party (SNP) is dominant. * The Scottish Independence Referendum of 2014 is also referenced in this regard. * In S1EP4, there is a reference to the Portal franchise, with the error stating "The lie is a cake", an edit on the quote, "The cake is a lie." * In S1EP5, an error asks Sam if he is "blue, da ba dee da ba di", in reference to the song of the same name by Eiffel 65. Characters This is a list of characters, both past and present who have appeared in the series. * Microsoft Sam * Microsoft Mike * Microsoft Mary * Radar Overseer Scotty * AT88TV * Microsoft Bob and Joe (Deceased, killed by EAS Tones Cannon in S1) * The Supreme Mainframe (appeared in the S2 Finale) * NSA Agent (Destroyed by EAS Tones Cannon in S1) * CSEC Canada Agent (One time appearance in S1) * Bacon (constantly throughout S1 and 2) * nkrs200 (in the Christmas Special 2015) Category:TTS Series Category:Projects by AT88TV Category:Funny Windows Errors Category:Error series Category:The AT Universe